grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Grachi Mania
Welcome, Grachi Fans! You are in the page called "Grachi Mania"! This page contains: Spells, and Awesome News! This page is to help you with Grachi, give you spells, and many many more! This page was fulfilled, thanks to the helpfulness of the owner of Fan de Grachi, Aleia456! Go check her page out, you guys!!! 'Spells in Grachi' " I don't like sweets I throw them away, please get Daniel's shoulder fixed right away." -Matilda " Scorpions and snakes, and wasps that sting. You'll be trapped forever inside this ring " -Mrs. Principal/Directress " Crickets and butterflies, yellow's and apple pies. When I finish this now, you'll tell some pretty white lies " -Grachi " February, March, and April. Four black stallions in a stable, I want to get rid of this galun, so when I point clean my bedroom" -Grachi " Crazy goat who wants to groove, go and make the words move " -Grachi " An engagement ring with a sparkling diamond, open this door right this second " -Ursula " Alien back from outerspace, a possum with a lace. Bring my love right now back from his hiding place " -Matilda "A shining eyes of a black widow, two rabbits playing in a meadow. This spell will tell you what to do, so go ahead and open that window." -Grachi "Sunshine of the sun, get my homework done." -Mia "You're never gonna talk, so instead of a mouth you're gonna have a fin." -Mia "I have the money in the bag, there's a clown jumping on the plank, with the hats on their heads, they will change places instead." –Mia “Rabbits and dancers, please show me the answers”-Mia "Wherever you may be, please appear in front of me."-Mia "Two frogs jumping at dawn, make the screens come back on!"-Grachi "I'm a girl with a barrel, and I am not a squirrel." -Mia “I don’t see how I suck like a duck.” –Daniel "Zombies, Werewolves, and Spies, make Mecha ugly in Chema's eyes!" -Mia "Spider webs in Rome, make a path to make us go home!" -Mia "Skins, and bones, make this lost witch come back home." -Matilda "You gave me a bad temper, so I will turn you to a hamster!" -Matilda "Dogs with no ears, make the chipmunk voice disappear." -Grachi to Mia "Salamander ear, make me disappear!" -Mia "Barracudas from the North, now I turn you to Bermuda shorts!" -Madame Directress/Principal "Snowflakes and freezing time, make the naughty witch, forget the rhyme!" -Ursula to Mia “Hairy mountain trolls, make me walk right through this room’s walls.” –Grachi “When you see a ghost, just say "boo", give me a perfect dinner for two!" -Grachi "A long side, and a couple's hurld, make me come back to my own world!" -Grachi "Wings of a hummingbird, take me out of this world!" -Grachi "May the oceans swirl, turn her to a squirrel!" -Rosa "Black ice that is cool, take me out of this school!" -Grachi "A bird and a bee, let it show what I want to see!" -Mia "Future, present, and past, may there be a lock on the door, with this spell i cast!" -Matilda "This is not the right form, so put me in my uniform!" -Grachi "Oh rock of wonder, this must be larger!" -Matilda "Shells with a rock, on that door, I want a huge lock!" -Matilda "Wood carve on the star, back to myself is my desire!" -Athena "Witches, I'm calling you to bake me a cake, in vanilla!" -Matilda "Salmon from rivers, oysters from the sea, let Grachi receive the letter from me." -Tony "Soldiers in armor, that can bring me the spell, give me the right words to tell!" -Grachi "Stir, fry, I want to make my wet clothes dry!" -Grachi "Whiskers of the tiger, whisk away the intruder!" -Matilda "Food grapes, trees and honey, I would like Tony to appear in front of me!" -Tony and Grachi "i don't have a phone, I want that helmet mine alone!" -Mia AWESOME NEWS!!! *Season 2 ended with: Grachi erased Mia's memory! Daniel pushed Leo down the lake, and Athena was arrested, FINALLY. *Season 3 will top the Season 2 Finale, and all of Season 1! Get ready!! *Hey, guys! Before Season 3 begins, Nickelodeon will have a Season 2 Catch-Up! Yehey for Nickelodeon's Generosity!!! (Tentative News) Activities #September 17, 2013: In the comment section below, write your predictions about season 3 below! #September 20, 2013: In a piece of paper, draw the Escolarium Uniform that you would want for Grachi and the rest of the students in Escolarium! #October 1, 2013: Since it's Halloween, draw Grachi, Matilda, or Mia in Halloween Costumes! (Short or Long Bond Paper) #October 4, 2013: In a paper/slate board, make Grachi Paper Dolls! Use the back part. Challenges!!! *Grachi 3-Day Challenge! On the first day, you need to completely act like Grachi for the whole day! On the second day, act like Matilda for the whole day! On the third and last day, act like Mia for the whole day! *If you love Grachi, on your birthday, if you have an oven, go bake a cake of Grachi! Character Spotlight *Graciella "Grachi" Alonso-kind, respectful, and responsible, Grachi is known as the "chosen one" which means she has a 10 mile radius of her powers. Grachi is the daughter of Francisco Alonso. Her powers are pink rays. Grachi uses her powers for good (e.g. turning Chema back to normal) *Matilda "Matty" Roman-impatient. Matilda is the daughter of Ursula Roman. Matilda's powers are green rays, unlike Grachi which is pink. Matilda uses her powers on the Panthers and to do bad (e.g. glued Leo and Daniel to the table) But, in a way, she is good. *Mia Novoa-Mia is a witch kicked out from the Witches School. Mia lives with her brother, Ignacio "Nacho" Novoa. Her powers, unlike Grachi and Matilda, she uses her fist instead of her finger, and her powers are violet puff of smoke. Mia uses her powers as an advantage to do anything. Category:Aleia456's. Spells